


Return To Your Arms

by haksolffy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter Has a Twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haksolffy/pseuds/haksolffy
Summary: What if the war ends much faster than everyone ever thought? What if there is two Girl-Who-Lived? Amaranth and Hydrangea end the war much earlier than what the Order of Chicken Nugget ever thought, and now they wish to be away from them or any of the backwater nonsense, thus they change their name and away from those people. (Fem.Harry)





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Amaranth & Hydrangea – 5 years old

 

_Both_ _twin_ _sisters_ _look at each other when they hear a sound of kid bawling to its_ _heart's_ _content, slowly both sisters follow where the sound is_ _coming_ _from when they saw a child none over four years old._

_Slowly the twin sister walked, and it is the redhead older sister the one who asked the boy. "Are you alright little one? Are you hurt?" The boy startled and looks over the two girls with wide his wide eye. The one who asked him is the one who has beautiful red hair, it looks like a flame, while the other girl has raven hair and both has such eerie green eyes. What makes them different is the hair colour and one of them is wearing glasses._

_"Aww, look at him, isn't he cute" The boy_ _looked_ _at the redhead girl with a wide eye which make the raven-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Ama, you only make the boy scared" The raven hair girl chide on to this Ama girl, which make her look at them with a sheepish look._

_"Oh, sorry about that. I'm Potter Amaranth and the black hair is my twin Potter Hydrangea. What's your name, and why are you crying?" The red hair girl asked the boy which_ _makes the_ _boy try to dry his tears "M.. My name is so... Sawada Tsunayoshi. I… Tsu-_ _kun_ _lost mama, Tsu-_ _kun_ _can't find mama" The boy, Tsu-_ _kun_ _tears almost fallen from his eyes again when slowly Amaranth and Hydrangea looks at each other and back to the boy with a smile on their face._

_Amaranth swipes away the tears that fall from Tsuna eyes and softly rub on his hair, which make Tsuna look at both girls with wonder. "How about Ama-nee and Hydra-nee help Tsuna find his mama? Is that alright?"_

* * *

_Tsuna is crying to his_ _heart's_ _content while hugging both of his sisters. He hates his sister's aunt, uncle and Dudley. They always bully his sister and him, he doesn't like it, whenever the twins come, there will another bruise on them, even mama_ _doesn't like_ _it._

_He knew mama already thought the twins are her daughter in her heart. Upon knowing the twins are going back to England is enough to break their heart and worries. Worry that when they return, they can't help the twins in_ _defending_ _them being abused by that Walrus and Horse-teeth._

_"Don't go, please don't go, Ama-nee, Haya-nee" Tsuna hug both his sisters with everything he has, while the twins look at each other with a broken heart._

_They don't want to return to England since it is their first time_ _to feel_ _being_ _loved_ _and have a family._

_"Tsu-_ _kun_ _..." Nana tries her_ _hardest_ _to not cry. She loves the twins like her own daughters. The first time she saw the twins are when they help her Tsu-Kun and since then, she already falls in love with both twins. It's hurt her heart when she knew the twins are being abused by the Dursley, thus she tries to give the love that the twins crave for._

_"I'm sorry Tsu, but we have to go. We don't want to and we love you and mama. Both of you_ _are_ _the first who_ _ever gives_ _us the love we crave for..." Hydrangea tries to soothe her little brother despite her voice shaky._

_"How about we take a picture together and exchange letters? That way, we won't..." Amaranth voice_ _croaky_ _as she tries to hold her tears._

_Hearing those ideas enough to make Tsuna, Mama and Hydrangea beam. "Of course! How about we take a picture, and exchange letters"_

* * *

Amaranth & Hydrangea – 10 years old

_Shamal walked around Surrey with cringe whenever he looks at the house, gosh the house looks like a cookie cutter, everything is the same, but halt when he heard a whimper and small sobs. He looks around, there he saw a raven hair little girl with the malnourished body holding another girl with flaming red hair which also malnourished._

_Seeing the two girls is enough to make Shamal enraged. How dare of the parents_ _make_ _these two girls like a living_ _Skellington, but_ _then something happen which make him look at the girls with wide eyes._

_He has been_ _harmonized_ _to one of the girls, and not only that, but he also can_ _sense_ _that the two girls are quite the strongest Sky he ever knew and the purest too. It feels like he is back home, he never thought he will be_ _harmonized_ _but here he is_ _harmonizing_ _to the young little girl._

_Without thinking, he walked to the girls._

_"_ _What is wrong,_ _sweetling_ _?" Shamal asked which make the two girls look at him wide eyes and jump a little upon seeing someone asked them._

_"We, fine." the girls said, try to dismiss the questions as people always dismiss them when they say_ _this_ _, mantra._

_Shamal looks over the girls with an unimpressed look which enough to make them squirm as no one ever asked them anything wrong or look at them unimpressed upon hearing their mantra. Shamal can see that the two girls never been asked anything and he also can see how the two girls are being abused way too much._

_As Shamal_ _keeps_ _on treating the girls, his Sky, he knew the two of them are twins and not only that; he knew a madman had killed the twin parents, not only that, he also knows his Sky_ _has_ _such a beautiful mind, as she can remember every single detail from the day before her parents died._

_The trust and the bond that the twin has for each other is beautiful and almost make himself blinded by it._

* * *

_For the first time, Trident Shamal is frustrated! Why! He_ _tries_ _his_ _hardest_ _to take the twins away from that abusive Hippo, Walrus and Giraffe, but can't! What the fuck is happening! Why he can't take the twins away from that house!_

_He informed this to the twins and seeing how sad his sky and her twin, Hydrangea is enough to make him feel like an incompetent. He hates seeing the girl look like that. Oh, how he wishes to cry or drown himself or even stabs himself in the heart, which enough to make him die in an instant._

_"It's alright Shamal, it's not your fault," the twin said at the same time and try to soothe him up, which is NOT! He feels like a failure, not just he fails his Sky, Amaranth, but even Hydrangea!_

_The two of them_ _are_ _way innocent!_

* * *

Amaranth & Hydrangea – 11 years old

_"Shamal!" the twin run to Shamal waving a letter to him._

_Shamal looks at the twin with a grin on his face and scopes the twins up. Despite one of them is his sky, but he already thought the two like his own little sister. Even though he already explained what his work and about the Sky and everything. The twin never looks at him differently and never even once make a face, in fact, they understanding which sometimes make himself scare on how understanding they are and sharp for they own age._

_One thing that makes_ _him, shocked_ _is when his own Sky never thought of him as her guardian, at first he feels like he been_ _punched_ _in the gut, thought his Sky might don't want him, but then beam when she told him she thought of him like an older brother that her and her twin sister wish for._

_Thus, here_ _he is an older brother to the twins and quite the protective_ _of_ _them too._

_"_ _What the two of you get?"_

_"_ _It's a letter from Hogwarts, the school where our mom and dad go," Hydrangea beam and give a letter to Shamal for him to read._

_Shamal read_ _it, but_ _then_ _frowns_ _. School for a witch and_ _wizarding_ _?! Is this some sick joke?_

_"It's true!" Amaranth exclaim, when she can_ _sense_ _that Shamal didn't believe them. "I found our_ _uncle's_ _journal! Before Aunt Petunia, kick him out, and there's a picture of him and our mom and dad too!" The twin said with excitement, which makes Shamal look at them with wide eyes._

_"_ _Can I read it?"_

_Amaranth gives the journal to Shamal, and upon opening it, he feels like he been doused_ _with_ _cold water. As the picture that near of the_ _twins'_ _parents is one of the Arcobaleno before he_ _had been_ _a curse, Verde!_

_"_ _Ermm_ _... Ama, Haya, what is your_ _uncle's_ _name?" The twin look at each other, upon hearing how shaky their brother's voice is, and not only that, they also can see_ _the fear_ _in_ _his eyes, even Amaranth can feel in their bond._

_"It says in here his name is the same as our_ _father's_ _name, but he much prefers known as_ _the Verde_ _because mom keeps calling him that, said mom is a fanatic with this Star Wars story and our uncle always make this voice of Darth Vader, so she gives him Verde name, as it almost comes close to this Darth Vader?"_

_"_ _You know him" this time Amaranth said, but with quite calmed_ _demeanor_ _._ _God, how_ _sharp his sky is._

* * *

_"You telling us, that our uncle is being cursed!" Hydrangea looks a little green while Amaranth looks at him with a blank face. God, please drown him!_

_"He can't take us because he was afraid that we don't want him, and he unable to take care of us because of the curse, but I guess he been taking care of us by his own way" Amaranth look at her twin with a blank_ _face, which_ _makes Hydrangea look at her older sister with a startled but then she tries to remember_ _if there is something_ _different when something_ _comes_ _clear_ _in_ _her mind._

_"He gives us a gift! I saw_ _the letters_ _that for us, but Aunt Petunia_ _throws_ _the letters and give those gifts to Dudley!"_

_"I wonder how many gifts that Aunt Petunia give to Dudley when those supposed to be ours,"_

_"Don't you think it's weird when Aunt Petunia never tell us about our uncle,"_

_Shamal looks over the twin with shock and anger. How dare that horsewoman does that to his little sisters! Again Shamal is out from his mind when he hears what his Sky exclaim. "Aunt Petunia never talked about Uncle Verde because he is a prodigy. I try to read formula that in his journal, those are the formula about on how to make magic and technologies work together,"_

_Wow! That sure is out from eleven years old mind._

* * *

_"We would send you a letter every week!" the twin_ _soothes_ _him, while here he is crying like a toddler while hugging the twins._

_"No, how about we ditch it and let's go to Italy, how about that!"_

_The twins giggle, why they giggle, can't the two of them see_ _him_ _being serious. "Don't worry lad, I will take care of the lass" the giant look over him with amusement._

_"No!" Shamal shamelessly cry like a little toddler, if anyone ever asked him before that one day he will cry like a toddler, he will kill them straight away. But now, here he is, crying like a toddler while hugging both his little sister!_

_"_ _Shamal!"_

* * *

_"_ _Voi! Shamal! You got an owl!"_

_Hearing those, make Shamal run as fast as he can. Varia, the assassin for Vongola have seen the owl for the countless time, and it is shocking to be truthful, whenever the owl came, Shamal will run as fast as he can._

_They can hear a loud thud which enough to make the others look at Shamal with shocked._

_"What is that?" Lussuria look over Shamal with interest._

_Shamal didn't reply, as he was holding a few vials of blood for the twins, a letter and a journal? He reread the letter back and forth and look back to the journal. Shamal tunes out everything away when he opened the journal where the twin has told him in the letter._

_Again he feels like he been doused_ _with_ _cold water_ _. He looks at Xanxus, the current Varia boss. "Hey, Xanxus, can I have your blood"_

_"What for, trash!" Xanxus look over Shamal with narrow eyes._

_"I need to check on something. If what in this letter and in this journal is true."_

_"What about it?"_

_"I can't tell you yet, I need to know if it's true or not. I will try to get it by tomorrow,"_

* * *

_He feels like he wants to bang his head to the wall when he looks over the results. First the Lightning and now this._

_"So trash, how's the result?"_

_Shamal didn't even wait for anything before he blurts out._ _"You have a twin sister" The room becomes_ _silent_ _, Shamal didn't even wait for Xanxus to say anything. "_ _Their_ _name is Hydrangea Potter and Amaranth Potter. Amaranth is the older and the journal they give is the journal of their late father, which I'm sure Amaranth pickpocket the key from Hagrid," Shamal say those in a low murmur, he can see at the corner of his eyes that the Mist Arcobaleno flinch upon hearing his little sister name. He needs to know why._

_Again Shamal continues "Their father and mother have a big fight one day, which cause him ran to Italy and have a drunken_ _night, which_ _caused..._ _well, I guess you can tell what happens. When he knew your mother is pregnant with you, he comes clean to his wife."_

_"The wife which is your twin sisters mother, forgive him and that she is quite a gem because in the journal it says she accept your father fault because everyone never been clean, and not only that, she even threatens your father's to bring you home,"_

_This makes Xanxus snort. "Oh yeah, he sure is." But seeing both Shamal and Mammon look at him murderous is enough to make him stop and narrow his eyes. "I suggest you shut up when you know nothing. Both your father and your step-mother dies when they found where are you. They already set to get you by tomorrow, but on the Halloween night both been killed right in front of your twin sister, and let me tell you this, Amaranth still remember every fucking single detail!"_

_Xanxus_ _look at Shamal with narrow eyes before Shamal throw the journal to him. But to be honest, deep_ _inside, he_ _needs to get his twin sister and on that night, upon reading his_ _father's_ _journal. He can say what Shamal_ _says_ _is true, and again for the first time, he cries for unable to see his real father. There's a picture of his baby sisters with both of their parents, but the last one is enough to make him flinch inwardly._

_No wonder Shamal_ _looks_ _like he wants to bang his head. From the reaction, he knew Shamal might be bonded to one of his twin sister, but to know the twins also related to one of the_ _Arcobaleno_ _, even he wants to bang his head._

* * *

_"Tell me more about the tw..." Xanxus stop when he saw Shamal eyes turn wide. "I need a projector now!" Shamal shout, seeing how panic the doctor is enough to know something is happening to his twin sister. God hope nothing happens._

_He feels like he wants to bang his head to the wall, like Shamal when he saw, 'it' dangles one of the twins up and down._

_'Now! Hydra!'_

* * *

_"Voi, your sisters is quite the handful shitty boss." Squalo looks a bit pale upon what the twins been dealing._

_"_ _Oh, you don't know what they are able to do. God, the two of them_ _are_ _much smarter than_ _their_ _own age" Shamal groan and to be honest, both Xanxus and himself almost feel like having a heart attack with how they act._

_First the troll, then the Cerberus, Devil snare or whatever that plant called is – it almost killed them! A giant chest, not only that the sport they played too. Lord, can't they even play like a decent player! Why Amaranth and Hydrangea need to do that dive!_

_In Amaranth case, she willingly jumps out from the broom and dives to get the tiny teeny small golden ball before the broom came at them!_

_Truthfully the Varia, Xanxus and Shamal agree that the twins need to be out from that school **permanent** , with how they stunt is! Even the prince brat who saw that almost having a heart attack, whoever thought the prince brat is from a magical country._

_"I can feel that my hair about to grow_ _grayer_ _by the day. She refuses_ _to call_ _me a guardian, instead, she called me their brother, but if this is how they act. I'm not sure how long I able to be alive,"_

* * *

Amaranth & Hydrangea – 15 years old

Tsuna opens his room door inviting his two new friends and his devil tutor, but halt when he saw one of the frame pictures he values the most crashes down to the floor. He ran past Lambo and Ipin and slowly lifts the frame and look over Lambo and Ipin with fire in his eyes.

"Who's the one making this frame fall!" Gokudera and Yamamoto startled upon hearing the cold in Tsuna tone, even his mini tutor look at Tsuna with wonder.

"Lambo! Apologize to Tsuna fast" Ipin look over Tsuna with worried, she knew how Tsuna care of that frame.

"Hum, Lambo will not apologize"

For the first time, Tsuna raised his voice which enough to make Lambo flinch and cower away. "You will apologize or you will receive nothing from Mama! I will make sure of it and get out of my room! Now!"

Lambo and Ipin look over Tsuna with a startled but walked away for fear making Tsuna angry more. Tsuna turns away and gently place the frame back to his desk. Slowly he caresses the two girls in the picture. "I'm back home, Ama-nee, Haya-nee"

Gokudera and Yamamoto look over Tsuna with worried in their face, they never thought Tsuna had an older sister. Meanwhile, the mini tutor looks over the picture with a startled and wonder why his student has a picture of his Wife/Sky and Fon Wife/Sky.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Tsuna" Yamamoto look over the picture with a smile.

"True, what is their name, Jyuudaime and where are they?"

The two of them look at each other when Tsuna didn't even reply, before them about to ask again, Tsuna is telling them who the girls in the picture. "The one who is red hair is Potter Amaranth and the black hair is Potter Hydrangea, the two of them are twins. The two like a sister and daughter to mama and me. They used to stay here, they always been abused by their aunt and uncle, even their cousin bullied them."

"Where are they, the parents?" Gokudera asked, wondering why the parents didn't notice that.

"Ama-nee and Haya-nee parents died when the two of them a few months. A madman came to the house and killed Ama-nee and Haya-nee parents, leaving them to their aunt and uncle" Yamamoto and Gokudera who hear flinch meanwhile the tutor feel a bit murderous upon hearing, glad that his wife and Fon wife already killed that madmen or the two of them will end that man's life repeatedly.

Tsuna didn't see the murderous look on his tutor face and sadness on his friend's face as he keeps on continue.

"A few years ago, do you remember there was news about England is under attack? Well, last year, we received letters, that's saying condolence on the Ama - nee and Haya - nee." Tears stream down from Tsuna face upon remembering the day when Mama crumbles down and cry out of her tears upon receiving that news.

"Since then, Mama has become like what you see. Mama can't accept it that Ama-nee and Haya-nee no longer with us,"

Yamamoto and Gokudera again flinch upon knowing that. Whoever thought their friend has lost someone he truly cares. Meanwhile, the tutor is enraged upon hearing this, no he will not accept whatever he hears.

He knew his wife is not yet, he knows it! She can't be dead! He has met her when she and her twin in the middle of a war by accident. She and her twin even didn't look at them like they some a child, in fact, the two of them can tell that they're being curse just by a first glance. He and Fon even help them in their war, even though not much, but still and their wife can't get out of that blastic country. No, he will not accept that she no longer walking in this plane, she promises that she will return to him! She promises!

The teenager startled when they hear a tap on Tsuna window; the tutor feels relief when he saw a letter at the owl's leg. He jumps to the desk; he saw letters for him and Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna, a letter for you,"

"Hiee, a letter for me?"

Gingerly Tsuna takes the letter and opens it, both Yamamoto and Gokudera look over what letter is that. When Tsuna opens it, he frowns, as the letter is only a few, and he wonders who signature is that.

_We on our way. Miss you Tsu and Mama_

_Love,_

_E.V & E.F_

"Who is that?" Yamamoto asked, which Tsuna only able to shake his head as he truly doesn't know who is that letter from.

"Maybe just a prank," Gokudera muse.

While the tutor took the letter and walked out of Tsuna room and open his letter.

_We will be on our way. I'm sorry for not able to return you're called._

_My phone and my twins broke, some mafioso is quite an idiot attacking us._

_But don't worry, we come out alright. Miss you so much, can't wait to see you._

_Love,_

_Your lovely wife, V. E-S_

The tutor smirk and pulled his fedora down, his lovely wife will be back and he can't wait to have her by his side again. They marriage moment might be short but is enough for him, the war in England is over, that means she will be by his side, no longer separate anymore.

"Return back to me fast"

* * *

**A/N: This fic is unbeta, so please be kind to me. Thank you and hope you enjoy, please do review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is unbeta, so please be kind to me. Thank you and hope you enjoy, please do review.

Chapter 1

Amaranth & Hydrangea – 14 years old

“You know what I hate the most, dearest sister?” Amaranth applied med on her chest, thank god she knew about some healing med, potions and some healing magic.

“What is it?” Hydrangea asked while cleaning herself on the waterfall they found in the middle of the woods.    

“Being blasted by the munchies and having our blood as a tool to wake up that bloody no-nose…” Amaranth unable to finish her sentence when something literally falls to her chest. Oh, bloody hell that sure is hurt and why everywhere something tries to kill her and her twin for fuck’s sake. 

She gives out an ‘oomph‘, when she looks, something that land on her chest like her chest some sort of cushion for that thing to land! She saw an Asian toddler or should she say an Asian man who is cursed to become a toddler like her uncle, but what makes her eyes about to pop up from her skull is when both of them bloody glow. Wait just bloody second, did her magic recognise this man as her own husband and literally make them a bloody husband and wife, and not only that, the man itself also bloody harmonise with her. What a bloody fantastic day, note the sarcasm. 

“Well, hello to you too not-toddler who just literally falls to my chest and hi to you too once again, my guardian and husband” The not-toddler look at the redhead with wide eyes upon hearing what she said, he knew he had been harmonised with her without constant but to have her accept him is another but then to hear her calling him husband that is another thing he didn’t expect. What did she mean by that?  

Both move their gaze away when they hear a yelp which Amaranth know who’s yelp belong to.

Without even thinking, she scoops her not-toddler, husband and ran to where her twin is. Worried bloom on her chest, worried if the munches found them already. “Hydra!”

“Ama!”

Amaranth halt when she saw Hydrangea back facing her, which enough for Amaranth to take that chance to embarrass her twin. “Nice back you have there, dear sister” She gives a dramatic whistle she knew her twin will hate it and true to what she thinks, Hydrangea huffed. “Ama!”

“What?”

“Focused, there is not-toddler wearing a bloody suit and literally fall on me, while I take a bloody bathed! Not only that, he even harmonised with me and the most worrisome is the bond much stronger than the one I have with others, and I bloody glow and now I feel like I have another bond! A bloody marriage bond!” Hydrangea rant up and down, which make Amaranth look over her not-toddler husband.

She looks over her little sister with a small smile and shakes her head. She took pity for her little sister; she places her not-toddler, husband, on her lap when she sat down and clear her throat.

“Hydra,” 

Hydrangea didn’t listen to her older sister called and keep on ranting, but Amaranth didn’t even stop her attempt to call her panic little sister. “Hydrangea Jamie Potter, please take a deep breath will you”

Hearing her full name being called is enough to make Hydrangea stop her ranting and took a deep breath like how her older sister instructs her and let it go slowly. She does it three times and right after she feels her panic is decreasing, Amaranth called her to change and help her little sister not-toddler husband out from the pond or whatsoever that thing is called. 

* * *

“What’s your name, not-toddler?” Amaranth asked while sitting inside the camp. Thank god, she still didn’t take out her camp from her extend-pocket.

“Why you keep calling us that, if you don’t mind?” the Asian not-toddler asked. He has been wondering why the redhead has been calling them that from the beginning and wonder about how she can tell that he is harmonised with her too.

Both sisters look at each other before they tap to the pacifier they wearing it. “Simple, it’s the pacifier that gives out..” the raven-hair said

“Plus, we knew is a curse one too. It’s easy to not notice it…” the redhead continues

“And we can senses that thing is a bloody curse…”

“Not like we haven’t dealt it…”

“In fact, we’ve been dealing it for our whole life…”

“But the main question is how you did…”

“Just literally pop out of the Sky and decide to Skydive to my chest/while I take a bath!” Both twins said at the same time. Which to be honest, it is fascinating for the Asian not-toddler, while the not-toddler who wearing fedora only able to raised his brow. 

“We will not tell you” the not-toddler aim a gun to the redhead which only make the redhead look at the not-toddler with amusement, while the raven hair looks quite irritated, how dare him to aim his gun at her older sister.

“I suggest you put that gun down,”

And like a wet towel, the not-toddler fold it down. “Done? So can we have our not-toddler name, now?” Amaranth looks at the fedora not-toddler and her sister with amusement, even the Asian not-toddler look amused. 

“My name is Fon” the Asian not-toddler bow with grace. While the fedora not-toddler only said his name was bloody Reborn. “You know mate, we know that is not your full name, but seriously what your full name is”

“Ah, now we have our not-toddler name. Well, I’m Amaranth Potter and that raven hair is my twin sister, Hydrangea Potter. Nice to meet you, dear guardian and husband,” Amaranth interrupt her little sister and the not-toddler-Reborn from start another bawling with just throwing this info to their face.     

* * *

Both the not-toddler look at Ama and Hydra with confusion, and thank god to the bloody hitman with a fedora who is the one breaking the ice. “What do you mean by husband?”

Reborn hand is itching to pull the trigger, yet he can’t as he knows by the time he pulled the trigger, he knew the martial art next to him will try to kill him for harming the martial art Sky.

“You’ve been saying that for quite some time, but what do you mean by husband?” This time it is Fon who asked.

Meanwhile, the redhead looks amused when the raven-hair, his Sky, facepalmed and groaning.   

* * *

“Let us do this. When you bond or harmonise whatsoever, do you feel other bonds?” Ama eyes still glint with amusement while at the back Hydra mumble some incoherent and a few words ‘Heathens’ out of her while making drinks for everyone.

The not-toddler as what Ama called the Arcobaleno only able to nod themselves.

“But when you feel your bond with us, tell us what it feels like?”

Reborn and Fon frown and murmured thanks when Hydra pass them some drinks while sitting in the camp. It is Fon who the first to answer the question. “Much stronger, in fact much stronger, purer and somehow I feel like I’m willing to be blinded by it”

Ama beam when she hears what Fon just said. “Feel like, I’m home. Not like anyone ever felt, it’s more like, I feel so safe and somehow I agree with some parts with what Fon said,” And this time it’s Hydra who beams hearing it and blushes to root. 

“Good! Okay, since both of you able to senses the bond, let us begin with history lessons shall we,”

Hydra rolled her eyes before she slaps her older sister upside down “Hey, what was that for?”

“Just straight to the point, will you,” Ama pouted hearing and reluctantly said everything about it. “Fine! Ruin my fun will you.” She took a deep breath and look at the not-toddler with seriousness. “Okay, boys, buckle up. What both of you called Dying Will Flame, we called it Soul Fire,”

* * *

“So let me get this straight, these phenomena only happen when someone has magic and this so-called Soul Fire which in our case is Dying Will Flame,”

The twins nod their head, while Fon, he might be silent, but he tries to wrap everything inside his head. “I don’t believe it” Reborn still not believe it.

“You don’t believe us, so tell us, why you still being a curse?” Ama looks at Hydra with amusement, well that sure is a low blow there, at the corner of her eyes, she saw Reborn flinch, while Fon. Well, she guesses he tries to wrap everything in his brain, which she can’t blame him, at all. To be truthful, if she in their place, even herself will never believe a licked about it. 

“How about this, we give any kind of text that might enough for the two of you understand the situations. While the two of us need some discussion about something. We will sit on the other sofa. If you finish reading those texts, tell us if you have a question to ask, which we don’t mind it, like, at all. Okay? Okay,”

With that Ama and Hydra place few books regarding of the Soul Fire from the one they buy, till the one that from Black and Potter family book, which in Ama case, she is kindly asked the house-elf to give to her for some reading and not only that, she even includes some of their mother and dad journal for them to understand it.

* * *

 

“We accept" Both startled and look over their husband startled.

“Eh?” That is the unintelligible answer the twins able to answer, which to be honest, the twins thought they will have so many questions need to be answered.

Fon look at the twins with amusement, and to be honest, he never thought one day someone will marry him while still being cursed. Yes, once upon a time he wishes to marry but not like this and to say his wife accept his situations is quite baffled him to be the truth.

“We accept this marriage, the text that both of you provide and the journal that both your parents wrote enough to conclude there is nothing can change it. It sounds like a soulmate and somehow in the text said only those who have magic and soul fire will make it easier for them founding their other-half,” 

“True, but let me re-inform both of you. It might look like soulmate stuff for the two of you, but let us remind you…” Ama looks at them seriously, before Hydra continue.

“It’s not like the one where you found and then get the happily ever after and start run to the sunset and have some rainbow rain…”

“No, it isn’t like that at all. Sorry to burst your bubble, this is isn’t some Disney movie or whatsoever, which we never watch it and not like we know anything about that stuff. But the point is, a soulmate is like any relationship, have up…”

“And down too...”

“And we kind of know both of you in the mafioso world, which we don’t mind at all. Back to the main story, about the soulmate thingy stuffed. You don’t have to worry about us will leave you whatsoever, the only things that will make us leave you is that when we die…”

“Those soulmates who had been ripped away, will not full, even when you are harmonized with other Sky also will never make you ever full. Yes, you might feel you were home, but that’s it. Only those who have magic and Soul Fire or Dying Will Flame will feel like that, but since you married to one who has those, you feel more full..”

“Am I right?” This time the twins asked at the same time. 

Fon look at the twins with amusement, meanwhile his other companion feels irritated and he can see a headache about to appear. 

“Will both of you stop talking like that?” Hearing what Reborn said, is enough to confirm everything, which the twin shamelessly grins at him with an amused glint in their eyes.   

* * *

“But what we don’t understand is, why did magic try to help both of you find a husband. We can feel that both of your magic is strong, but somehow we can feel there is more,”

True, there is more than what the twin appear.

“That’s true, it seems like Reborn score brownie points,” Hydra beam to Ama which she only rolled her eyes.

“Strong? Well, we not sure about the magical core department, but what I can tell you is that, from our dad’s side, we are from Peverall line which our magic is being blessed by Lady Magic and Death itself, while on our mother’s side, we are from Salazar Slytherin line…”

Ama unable to finish her sentence when Hydra interrupts her older sister with shock tone. “Wait! How did you know we from Salazar Slytherin?” 

Ama look at her little sister with a look said ‘are you kidding with me?’. “It’s in mom’s journal, it says it, where she did blood heritage test, even dad know about it. I am not going to lie, even I, do some of the tests. Meanwhile the Peverall, I asked the goblin nicely to open the Peverall vaults”

Hydra looks at her older sister as if she sprouts another head and quirk her brow. “You asked nicely?”. Ama nods her head to confirm it. Again Hydra looks at her older sister as if she didn’t believe what she hears. “You asked nicely or nicely”

“Oh, how rude. I asked nicely you know…”

“Please Ama, we know you hardly do nicely if you truly want to know something. So just spill it,”

Ama huffed, how rude. “Okay, fine, yes, I do nicely, but with some price.”

This enough to make the trio sit straight while Ama only looks at them with amusement. “What kind of price, Ama?”

“Let’s just say the no-nose will reduce some of his tails“ Hearing, is enough to make Hydra smirk, knowingly. It seems like, they in the winning side now. The Dairy, Diadem, Cup, Salazar Slytherin locket is already destroyed. Whoever thought having a Slytherin sister will make them move faster than she ever thought. 

“Okay, back to the things we discuss, regarding why Lady Magic wishes to help us. You see, the ring we are using now?” Ama shows a simple ring her and Hydra using. Both their husband nodded their head, still not understand it.  

“This ring is made by our uncle, which is also one of your acquaintance” Saying nothing, the twins remove the ring. Both Arcobaleno look at their wives with wide eyes as they can feel how strong their wives are. 

Slowly, their wife leans to them and close their eyes with their hand. They can hear murmuring in Latin and slowly their hand remove from their eyes.

Fon look at his wife with wide eyes. His wife has such strong Sky flame, secondary Rain flame, third Mist flame, the fourth is Lightning flame and is that a Wrath flame?

“Yes, that is wrath flame” Ama giggle, which make Fon flush. He didn’t know he said this out loud, but hearing his wife giggle enough to make him smile, whoever though someone like him will marry someone as incredible as Amaranth and icing to it, to fall in love just one day.

Meanwhile Reborn part, he feels like a part of him swell with pride when he saw his wife, like Fon wife. Has such strong Sky flame as her primary, Lightning from her secondary, Sun third, the fourth Cloud flame and like her older sister, she also has Wrath Flame.

“Yup, like Ama, I have Wrath flame too. That one, you need to blame with our dad,” Hydra snicker on her hand.   

“But why wearing those rings?” Fon need to know, even Reborn he can tell, he also wants to know why the wives need to wear those rings.

“Our flames are strong, and some miscreants wish to harmonize with us and use us as a bloody tool. Hum, not like those bloody blyad‘ able to do it. But for our uncle’s sake and our brother’s hearts, we wear it,” Ama looks a bit amused while saying this, while Hydra only able to snicker, which make Fon and Reborn wonder, who is this person that does that ring. They need to thank this uncle of their wives. 

“You said we might know who is making these rings, who is this person that you are talking about?”

The twins look at each other with a wide grin, for some odd reason, they feel like they know who is this person and upon seeing that wide grin, they can tell who is this person.

“Verde,” the twin said at the same time.

* * *

  
Venus & Freyja – 15 years old

Namimori, Japan

Both twins look at each other with a grin and wonder how Mama and the little fluffy Tsu-Kun will react upon seeing them. Look back at the watch, Venus frowns because it appears that they come away too early!

“You know Freyja, I’m happy to see Mama and our little Tsu-Kun, but who the bloody hell come at bloody five in the morning!”

Freyja looks at her little sister with a wide grin still plaster on her face. “Us? Oh come on Venus, I’m sure Mama waked up already. She is the one who woke up way too early for anyone else and you think Mama will not know any…”

The twins take a stance when the front door being open harshly and seeing the person who stands in front of the door with that parody smile is enough to make them feel like cold water doused them. 

* * *

Tsuna for the first time woke up much earlier than usual and when he walked down the stairs, he hears his mama voice in the same tone he hadn’t heard for sometime. The tone she usually uses whenever the Dursley is hurting his sisters.

He halts his walked when he saw the person that has been missing so much. “Ama-nee, Haya-nee?”

The twin look where the voice comes from and beam upon seeing the little brother and before they can stand up from the seiza style that Mama forces them, she put a heavy book on their lap with that parody smile on her.

“Now, now. Did I ever say the two of you allow to stand up?” The twin has the decency to shake their head with a pale face.

“No Mama,” The twin said at the same time.

“Oh good. Now Tsu-Kun, Mama just finish breakfast, how about we have some,”

“But what about…” Tsuna unable to finish his sentence when he received that smile from his Mama, which make him sweatdrop.

* * *

Reborn look at his wife with shock, amuse and wonder why she in seiza, and there are few heavy books too on her lap. Even Fon wife in the same situations.

“Mama, we no longer go with that name” Fon wife looks over Mama. Tsuna looks over the twin with wonder while Mama somehow looks at them with understanding.

“You want to start a new life right?”

“How?”

“What, she means by that Mama?” Tsuna looks at the twin and his Mama with wonder and before the twin about to say anything. Gokudera and Yamamoto come inside and halt when they saw two foreign girls.

“Ah, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun. I would like to introduce my daughters” Mama, look at the boys with a smile while the twin looks at Mama and the boy with wonder, but then look at their little brother with a smile, glad for the little brother, at last able to find a friend.

“Hi, I’m Erebus Freyja” His sister-in-law introduce herself still in seiza sit.

“And I’m Erebus Venus” His wife introduce herself to the boy and wave her hand, which also in seiza sit.

The boys blink their eyes, but nod themselves before Reborn clear his throat and look at his wife with narrow eyes, seeing his wife look at him with wide eyes is enough to make him feel satisfied. “Her name is Venus Erebus-Sinclair. She’s my wife” Reborn reintroduce, which make everyone look at him and his wife with wide eyes while Freyja snickers seeing the comical look on everyone’s face and how red her little sister’s face is.

“What!”


End file.
